The Kitty Playpen
by theAkuRokuFaNaTiC
Summary: Nekotalia, Winston!Verse. The Kitty Playpen is the place that Countries put their Cats in when they have a World Meeting. Winston both loves and dreads the Kitty Playpen, for obvious reasons. The most obvious reason, of course, is Spain's County Cat, Coco. Let the rivalry of the ages begin.


**A.N.: Winston!Verse. Yes, this is my headcanon that I have made for the Country Cats, revolving mostly around Winston, my UKitty. I'm very proud of the little guy, because he has his own voice in my head. Because I have Winzophrenia. Get it? Yeah...I don't own Hetalia, only the names for the Kitties! Except for Gino and Tama. Enjoy!**

"Here, here!" a delicately annoying voice called. It could only belong to a person (or feline) of a most important status. This person (or feline) just happened to be Winston. Bancroft Kirkland the Third. The Scottish Fold had the complete attention of every Country Cat in the room.

Except for Coco. Coco never listened.

"I said, 'Here, here!'" Winston yelled again, becoming quite irritated. He pouted and looked to Ronald (his flubby lover, naturally) for support. The large cat shrugged and returned to his relaxed position in the Kitty Playpen.

Oh, yes, the Kitty Playpen. This was the place that Winston both loved and dreaded. He loved it because only Winston got the freedom to speak up and officiate the very official meetings (terribly important things, they were); but Winston also dreaded the Kitty Playpen because Coco (the stupid Spanish cat) was there, and he never listened, and then Luigi didn't listen, then Gino didn't listen. And when Gino didn't listen, Johann got very mad, and when Johann got very mad, Tama got very scared.

And when Tama got very scared, Pita got rather angry (even if he was quite a passive Kitty). But Pita's anger only made Kebab want to bother Pita even more.

When things got out of hand, of course, Thor had to get involved. And, naturally, Loki had to intervene and severely injure Thor. Now, Thor's injuries did happen to make 'Strömming happy; but 'Strömming's happiness kind of scared everyone, especially Salmiakki. And Winston knew, of course, that Rasputin was very fond of Salmiakki, so he naturally got scared.

Second Master and Rasputin's Master always did have a bitter rivalry, and even though Ronald really didn't have much against Rasputin, he still had to get his fur all bristly and angry-like. And even though he's really not, Second Master seemed to think that he and Maple's Master are brothers. Maple (kindhearted little thing, he was) also had to get involved, partway because of the whole "sibling-but-not-really" thing and also partway because Maple was terribly in love with Rasputin. (Rasputin didn't seem to quite reciprocate those feelings, but it was only a matter of time, really).

Of course, when Maple got upset, Jacques was upset. And Jacques was, sort of, Winston's former romantic flame.

And that got Winston (Bancroft Kirkland the Third) involved. So, yes, it was all (and would always be) Coco's fault. Stupid, Spanish Coco.

"Ah, Winston-san, do you not think that, perhaps we could just relax until our Masters return? Or maybe we could enjoy some delicious tuna that makes my tummy sing in sweet love?" Tama asked, raising his paw timidly. In response (without having to waste his valuable voice on such a stupid question), Winston quirked a full eyebrow. The Japanese Kitty immediately recognized his terribly stupid mistake and hid behind Pita. The Grecian Kitty smiled sweetly and nuzzled Tama against his neck.

They were loving. How adorable.

"Alright, ev'ryone. It's time to get to some business," Winston began once more; he made sure to send a pointed look to Coco, who only yawned and returned to cuddling with Luigi. "I think it would be par-tic-u-lar-ly helpful if we all think of ways to get ourselves some extra bedding from our Masters. Ronald and I hardly have enough room for all his flub to get out. And we all know you have the same problem, Rasputin." As a creature of habit, Winston pronounced _his _Ronald's name like, "Roonald."

Maple giggled like the good daughter he was and inched closer to the fluffy Russian Blue. "Non, Mama, Raspy's not too flubby at all! He just has a lot of love to give. To me, 'specially, right, Raspy, right?"

When no answer was given, Maple snuggled into Rasputin's side, to which the bigger cat just took it like a man. A manly cat.

"Any ideas?" Winston prodded. "Yes, Gino?"

"Ve~ I think that we should, um, maybe, ask really nicely? My master gave me a big, old - or, _new, _actually - bed. I kind of love it, and I think Johann does, too. He really likes to lay in it, too. And sometimes, we lay in it tog- oh, ve..." Gino only stopped talking when Johann jumped on top of the Italian Kitty.

Winston watched with a very (growing even more irritated) expression as the two Cats struggled over each other. Of course, Johann won, but not without a few tears from Gino's side. That seemed to slow down Johann, if only just a little. He recovered quickly, however.

"All right, guys, we need some _good _ideas," Winston said; he tried to make his voice as clear and simple as these pea-brains could comprehend. And when Salmiakki raised his paw, Winston realized that simplicity was lost on this lot.

"I love new furniture!" the Finnish cat declared, jumping on top of 'Strömming's still form. "New furniture! I love it!" When 'Strömming stirred, the blonde kitty (with his haphazardly-tied flag ribbon) shrieked and ran to Ronald's large and flubby side. "Maybe this piece of new furniture can save my life..."

Ronald, due to his leisurely ways, stayed quite still and allowed Salmiakki to stay very safe behind the larger Kitty's fluffy wall of protection.

This solution meeting was becoming a useless endeavor, Winston decided. There was no way that Gino's idea (making kind small talk to the Masters) was going to work. At all. And Salmiakki...had no idea at all. And Tama, stupid and simple Kitty, was only thinking about his tiny stomach. This point was becoming moot.

"Say, Ronald?" Winston asked, walking over towards his fluffy lover and Salmiakki. Ronald made a grunt of noise, still un-moving, so as not to scare the Finnish Kitty. And he didn't.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to have a bigger Kitty bed? I would really like one, of course, so that you can enjoy it, too."

Ronald's big blue eyes were very bright when he looked back at Winston. "You know, Winnie, I'm kind of my own bed, so I don't think it's all that big a deal. But yeah, maybe some day."

"Oh, Ronald!"

"Winnie!"

The gate to the Kitty Playpen opened, and all the Masters started walking in, Second Master first. With his abnormal amount of strength, he picked Ronald up and held him close to his side. "What's up, Ron?"

"Not too much."

Master bent down and scooped Winston up. "You weren't being bossy again, were you?"

"Not terribly so, no."

Winston nuzzled his nose against Master's so that the blonde Country wouldn't bother to scold him for being "very bossy" (even if Winston wasn't being bossy; he was just the cruise director on the ship of fools). The cute trick seemed to work on Master, because he held Winston just a little closer.

Mission accomplished.

The room started filing out with Masters and Country Kitties alike, and the last few people in the room were Coco and the Italy Twin Kitties. Luigi was clinging onto his Master with a very cute look much unlike himself, and Gino was meowing sweetly at his Master. Coco, of course, didn't look very cute at all; but he did attempt to be.

"Eh, Master?" Coco asked.

"Si, what is it, mi gato?" Coco's Master replied with a chipper tone. Too chipper to be normal.

"Do you think that maybe Luigi and I may have a larger Kitty bed? Would it be possible? Por favor?"

Coco's Master hesitated for a few moments before he broke out into a large smile. "Why, of course! How about we stop at that fun little Target place on the way to the airport? Sound like a lot of fun?"

"Si."

And this, readers, is why Winston Bancroft Kirkland the Third hates Coco with a fiery passion.

**A.N.: And there it is! Not too long, not too short. I hope you guys like it, and if you need me to, I can put a Master List of my Winston!Verse on my profile. Well, have a great day!**


End file.
